


Soporati und Laetans

by Tessa1972



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Brutality, F/M, M/M, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Romance, Sex, Tevinter, Violence, vulgarity
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa1972/pseuds/Tessa1972
Summary: Der Geburtstag einer Freundin wird zum Schauplatz vieler Ereignisse.Dorian Pavus wird die Entscheidung seines Lebens treffen.Iva Yadiel wird die Box der Pandora öffnen....





	Soporati und Laetans

Es war eine aufregende Zeit. Viel Arbeit, böse Überraschungen hier und da, doch Magie ist ein Geschenk des Erbauers und in den richtigen Händen eine Macht, die ermöglicht, die Welt zu ändern! 

Agnetta hatte Geburtstag und ihre Kinder Cara und Ivy (wie sie Iva und seine Schwester Icara liebevoll nannte) waren zu Besuch. Icara kam allein und Iva mit seiner Frau Madora.  
Die Yadiel's hatten ein großes Anwesen, viele Zimmer, viel Platz, viel Tand - sie waren Geschäftsleute und trieben Handel mit allem und jedem, dies sah man auch in der bunten Einrichtung. Holz in den unterschiedlichsten Arten, bunte Stoffe, Gemälde, Teppiche - gewöhnungsbedürftig! Die Yadiel's waren eine angesehene Familie in Marnus Pell, die Eltern selbst waren ohne magische Fähigkeiten, doch ihre Kinder waren begabte Magier. Dies ermöglichte ihnen Vieles: Agnetta und Baldur machten noch mehr Geld mit ihrem Handelsunternehmen und Icara und Iva konnten in Minrathous studieren. Jede Akademie stand ihnen offen - ein gutes Leben, eine glückliche Kindheit. Doch nicht alles war immer schön und einfach und angenehm….

Agnetta befahl gerade einem Sklaven ihr ein paar Trauben zu bringen, da stürmte Icara ins Zimmer und rief: “Avanna Mama! Lass Dich drücken!” Erst jetzt klopfte ein anderer Sklave an die bereits offene Tür und meinte es wären weitere Gäste angekommen. “Schon gut, Du kannst gehen!” sagte Iva zu dem Bediensteten und drängte durch die Tür, an seinem Arm seine Frau Madora. “Mamma, wir sind es - hahahaha!” lachte Iva in den Raum.   
Es wurde sich herzlich begrüßt und dann wurde Tee getrunken. Am nächsten Abend sollte ein Ball zu Ehren von Agnetta stattfinden und heute trudelten die letzten Gäste ein. Das Haus war so groß, dass alle Platz zum Übernachten fanden. Doch heute aber speiste nur die Familie miteinander, die Gäste bekamen Essen auf ihre Zimmer. Es wurde gelacht und Iva erzählte von seinen Reisen. Er war ein guter Erzähler und seine Mutter war so stolz auf ihn. Icara studierte seit einigen Monaten ein paar neue Techniken an der Akademie von Minrathous, aber ihre Eltern konnten mit all den magischen Details wenig anfangen und so überließ sie das Erzählen ihrem Bruder.   
Madora war eine sehr zurückhaltende Frau und lächelte nur zu den Geschichten ihres Mannes. Sie war oft alleine, sie waren ein junges Ehepaar, doch Iva war meistens unterwegs. Aber sie konnte nicht klagen, sie hatte ein schönes Zuhause und ihr fehlte es an nichts!   
Der Abend verging schnell und es sollte zeitig ins Bett gegangen werden, da der morgige Tag anstrengend werden konnte. Man verabschiedete sich herzlich und alle gingen auf ihre Zimmer. 

“Beim Erbauer, Maddox (wie Iva seine Frau privat nannte)! Dieses ganze Geschwafel hat mich so geil gemacht - los, zieh’ Dich aus oder ich reiß’ Dir die Scheißfetzen vom Leib!” grunzte Iva kurz nachdem er und seine Frau ihr Zimmer betreten hatten. Madora folgte der Anweisung sofort, denn sie wusste, er hielt Wort und dies war eines ihrer Lieblingskleider! “Vishante Kaffas, geht das nicht schneller! Mein Schwanz platzt bald! Heute Nacht mach’ ich Dich fertig, Maddox! Ich fick’ Dich in Stücke!” Iva hatte sich derweil selbst entkleidet und ging auf seine nun entblößte Frau zu. Er packte ihr Handgelenk und führte sie zum Bett. Sie sollte sich über das Fußteil lehnen, damit er sie von hinten nehmen konnte. Er griff nach ihren langen Haaren mit einer Hand und schlug mit der anderen ihren blassen, kräftigen Po. Dann nahm er ihre Pobacken in beide Hände, zwängte sie auseinander und rammte sein Glied bis zum Anschlag hinein. Madora stöhnte auf und Iva lachte verzückt. Er stieß härter zu und griff wieder nach ihren Haaren. Madora wimmerte leise und Iva war in voller Ekstase! Er begann in Tevene zu reden, stieß unerbittlich hart zu und riss an den Haaren.   
So ging es eine halbe Ewigkeit, Iva hatte viel Ausdauer. “Ist Deine Fotze jetzt geölt, mein Schatz?” rief Iva plötzlich, beinahe atemlos. Er packte seine Frau und schleuderte sie mit aller Kraft über das Fußteil in die frischen Laken! Madora drehte sich auf den Rücken und Iva sprang, elegant wie ein Tiger über den Bettrand und landete zwischen den Beinen seiner Ehefrau. Sein blutverschmiertes Glied stand kerzengerade, bereit zum nächsten Angriff. Er drückte ihre weißen, wohlgeformten Schenkel so weit es ging auseinander und rammte sein Glied in ihren bebenden Körper. Sie schrie kurz auf. Er packte ihre üppigen und prallen, jungen Brüste und knetete sie grob mit seinen großen, doch grazilen Händen. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und biss ihr in die linke Brust! Erneut ein kurzer Aufschrei Madora's. “Beim Erbauer, Du weißt was mich anmacht!” flüsterte Iva heißer. Er stieß heftiger zu und saugte an der Brust seiner Frau. Nach wenigen Minuten merkte Iva, dass er kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt stand, so bäumte er sich vor Madora auf, seine Bewegungen wurden hastig, er griff nach ihrem Hals und würgte sie solange bis er kam! Dann ließ er von ihr ab, blickte in ihr rotes Gesicht, streichelte zärtlich über die warme und samtene Haut ihrer linken Wange und strich ihr eine wilde Strähne aus den Augen, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie schwer atmend auf die Nasenspitze. “Du warst fantastisch, mein Schatz! WOW!” säuselte Iva lieblich und fiel keuchend neben seine Frau auf die Matratze.  
Aber die Nacht war noch jung und er fiel weitere zweimal über Madora her.

Es war relativ früh am Morgen, doch reges Treiben im Hause Yadiel! Im zweitgrößten Raum war ein Frühstücksbuffet angerichtet - ein Aufmarsch der köstlichsten Delikatessen war dargeboten. Verschwendung von Gemüse und Früchten nur zur Dekoration, warme und kalte Speisen aus allen Herren Ländern, wunderschönes Porzellan und feinstes versilbertes Besteck! Und alle Gäste gut gelaunt und anscheinend sehr hungrig!   
Icara saß an der endlos langen Tafel, einfache lange Holztische waren aneinander gereiht, doch alles wirkte stimmig und einladend. Sie aß Eier und Speck, Tomaten und Gurken, ein dampfend heißer Becher Tee neben ihrem Teller. Sie sah bezaubernd aus, ihr rotes Haar glänzte kupfern und wie Samt, ihr türkisfarbenes Kleid mit feiner weißer Spitze aus Orlais war hübsch doch zurückhaltend.   
Baldur und seine Frau, das Geburtstagskind Agnetta waren noch nicht gesichtet worden, da kamen Madora und Iva Hand in Hand in den Raum. Iva trug eine dunkelgraue Kombination aus feinstem Leinen und Madora trug ein wallendes Kleid aus dunkelgrünem Brokat. Sie hatte sehr weibliche Rundungen, eine nicht schlanke aber wunderschöne Frau. Madora lächelte sanft und hatte leichte Schatten um ihre Augen. Iva grinste über das ganze Gesicht und seine heiteren Augen versuchten sich Überblick zu verschaffen. Er entdeckte Icara am Tisch und schickte Madora zu ihr: “Setze Dich doch schon einmal zu Icara, Schatz! Ich bringe uns die Teller.” Madora tat was ihr gesagt wurde und Iva ging munteren Schrittes zum Buffet. Er griff sich einen Teller und im selben Augenblick griff auch eine andere Person nach dem Stapel. “Nein, nicht möglich?! Dorian, alte Wursthaus! Schön, dass Du kommen konntest!” lachte Iva zu dem jungen Mann in dunkler Seide und den markanten Gesichtszügen. “Iva, ja hau’ mich einer mit der Schaufel - so früh am Morgen und schon charmant wie eh und je! Ich kann kaum aus den Augen gucken und Du stehst da wie das blühende Leben! Beim Auge des Erbauers…..Du bist schrecklich! Hahaha….” kicherte Dorian Pavus unauffällig. “Deine Eltern stehen mit Felix draußen auf der Terrasse und blah-blah-blah…. Kennst sie ja, armer Felix! Ich konnte mich davonstehlen, aber ein Opfer muss es eben geben und diesmal ist es Felix!” meinte Dorian. “Gereon hat Felix als Leibwache mitgeschickt, ich könnte ja vielleicht woanders hin verschwinden! Ich bin Mitte 20 und keine 5! Aber noch schlimmer sind die ewigen Fragen! Wieso? Weshalb? Warum? Was ist mit Liv, sie ist so wunderhübsch und klug und…..Bei Andraste! Ihr braucht einen Erben - ein Enkel muss her! Und und und….Pah!” parodierte Dorian mit gedämpfter Stimme doch merklich angespannt. Iva klopfte ihn auf die Schulter: “War bei mir ähnlich, aber Madora ist ein Prachtweib und ich kann nicht klagen. Ich kann echt nicht genug von ihr bekommen. Sie ist der reine Wahnsinn! Aber ich verstehe natürlich was Du meinst, Dorian! Komm’, lass uns zu Icara und Madora gehen, solange wir noch ungestört über unsere Alten lästern und in aller Ruhe diese Delikatessen vernaschen können!!! Hohohoho….”   
Das Frühstück verlief bestens, alle Gäste waren damit beschäftigt, diese teuren Speisen zu verschlingen als gäbe es kein Morgen! Und alle saßen in bunten Grüppchen am Tisch, es bestand keine Sitzordnung - die Yadiel's waren eben keine Adelsfamilie, sie waren Geschäftsleute, Neureiche! 

Der Nachmittag bestand darin, dem Geburtstagskind zu huldigen, es wurden Reden gehalten, Geschenke überreicht, gelacht und geweint. Wein und Champagner aus Antiva brachte alle auf ein Level. Nur wenige enthielten sich dem Alkohol, darunter auch Iva und Madora. Dorian dagegen trank und trank, doch wirkte noch nicht einmal beschwipst! Felix war zurückhaltend, doch offen für Gespräche.  
Die Yadiel's waren sehr offene Menschen und Agnetta glänzte als Gastgeberin!   
Der Abend kam schnell und der große Saal wurde geöffnet. Lichter, Spiegel, glänzendes Parkett, schwere Vorhänge an den Fenstern - Protz und Prunk! Dann wurde zum Tanz aufgespielt. Buntes Treiben, wildes Gelächter, Damen in eleganten Roben, beschwingte Musik. Icara und Iva kannten diese Feiern, Madora tanzte mit ihrem Mann, dann mit ihrem Schwiegervater und auch mit Felix und Dorian. Icara war umringt von alten und jungen Männern, ihre Tanzkarte war voll in den ersten Minuten. Es schien ein vergnüglicher Abend zu werden.

Dorian griff sich ein neues Glas Rotwein und schlich sich unbemerkt davon. Zumindest glaubte er das. Er ging hinaus auf die Terrasse, die zum Garten führte. Der Mond schien hell und es war kühl. Aber Dorian genoss die Ruhe hier draußen. Plötzlich hörte er Schritte hinter sich. Er drehte sich um und vermutete Felix, aber es waren die Schritte einer Frau. “Icara? Beim Erbauer, selbst im fahlen Mondlicht siehst Du hinreißend aus!” kam es aus einer dunklen Ecke. “Ach Du! Wie es so schön heißt: Die Guten sind schon vergeben oder schwul!” lachte Icara. Darauf Dorian: “Wen nennst Du hier schwul?! Nur weil ich noch nicht geheiratet…..okay okay, Du hast gewonnen! Hahahaha! Ach Icara, wenn Einiges nur etwas einfacher wäre. All diese eingerosteten Ansichten! So Vieles ist nur Fassade, Menschen achten dich nicht für dein Können sondern nur wegen deiner Herkunft! Sie lächeln dich an und wetzen derweil das Messer das sie dir bei der nächsten Umarmung in den Rücken rammen…..” Dann plötzlich herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden. Icara sah in Dorian's junge, doch traurige graue Augen. Glänzten sie vom Wein oder von Tränen?! “Sag’ Dorian. Du wirst doch keine Dummheit begehen?” brach Icara das Schweigen. “Und wenn doch? Hm?? Wer sollte mich davon abhalten? Icara, ich….ich fühle mich so einsam. Lady und Lord Magister Alexius passen auf mich auf und Felix ist wie ein Bruder für mich den ich nie hatte. Aber Eltern zu haben, die einen einfach nicht akzeptieren wollen oder können wie man ist, ist….ach…..höre nicht auf die Schwuchtel, der Wein spricht aus mir! Hahaha!” lächelte Dorian verzweifelt. “Ich sage Dir nur eines Dorian, bevor wir wieder nach innen gehen: Deine Zeit wird kommen! Du bist zu Höherem auserkoren! Du wirst niemals alleine sein! Glaub an die Zukunft und insbesondere an Dich selbst! In Ordnung? Und nun lass uns gehen.” Icara hängte sich bei Dorian ein und führte ihn zurück ins Haus.

Dorian bat Icara um den nächsten Tanz und wirkte irgendwie erleichtert. Da plötzlich klatschte Icara's Vater ab und Dorian verbeugte sich höflich und räumte das Tanzfeld.   
“Wo ist denn Dein Bruder, Mädl? Eure Mutter will Euch heute Abend bei sich haben und Du und Dein Brüderlein sind immer abwesend?! Was ist denn los?” meinte Baldur ungeduldig zu seiner Tochter. 

In einem dunklen langen Flur, der zu Nebengebäuden führte, hörte man leise Geräusche. Leicht schmatzende und schlürfende Laute und tiefes Stöhnen. Dann hörte man leises Fluchen auf Tevene und ein wimmerndes Würgen. 

“Dorian. Du hattest genug. Wirklich! Tanze doch noch etwas?! Du liebst es zu tanzen und der Schönste im ganzen Saal zu sein. Komm', solch eine Gelegenheit wird sich nicht so schnell wieder ergeben.” merkte Felix an. Und Dorian meinte spöttisch: “Du magst wohl Recht haben, liebster Felix - ich bin der charmanteste und charismatische hier! Aber beim Auge des Erbauers…..es ist so unbefriedigend nur mit Damen zu tanzen!” “Dorian, bitte….” versuchte Felix zu kontern, doch Dorian fiel ihm ins Wort. “Bitte WAS??? Hm? Ich habe es satt vorzugeben jemand zu sein, der ich nicht bin!! Es brodelt in mir wie ein reifer Pickel am Arsch des …...! Ach….. entschuldige Felix, ich muss hier raus…..” Und Dorian stürmte hinaus.   
Felix wußte nicht was zu tun. Dorian war sein bester Freund. Ein Bruder und Kumpel. Sie empfanden viel füreinander und doch schien es nicht genug zu sein, um Dorian glücklich zu machen, um ihm Halt zu geben. Felix wußte, Dorian würde heute nicht verschwinden, aber seit einiger Zeit hatte er die starke Befürchtung, Dorian würde das Haus Alexius verlassen und nie wieder zurückkehren! Dorian Pavus war unsagbar klug, belesen und hatte bemerkenswerte magische Fähigkeiten. Dies alles war hilfreich für die Vertreibung von Feinden, doch im Moment war Dorian eine Gefahr für sich selbst! Felix mußte erneut mit Dorian sprechen, aber in Ruhe und ohne Alkoholpegel. 

Der feucht-fröhliche Abend wurde zu einer langen Nacht! Gut das die Gäste die Möglichkeit hatten, hier zu nächtigen. Nach und nach leerte sich der Saal und dann waren alle auf ihren Zimmern. Die Sklaven hatten sofort die Aufgabe, alles wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen und das neue Frühstücksbuffet vorzubereiten.   
Reiche und vornehme Leute machen den meisten Dreck - es sah teilweise aus wie nach einer Belagerung…..

Icara lag in ihrem Bett und schloss die Augen, dann sagte sie noch leise “Alles wird gut!” und schlief ein.

Felix lag nachdenklich in seinem Raum und überlegte, wie er es am Besten anstellen sollte, gewisse Dinge mit Dorian zu besprechen, doch die Müdigkeit nahm ihm die Entscheidung fürs Erste ab.

Dorian übergab sich zum wie vieltem Male in einen Topf unter seinem Bett. Es kam nur wenig, aber oft und dann viel, doch es strengte ihn unsagbar an. Tränen liefen ihn über die Wangen. Er hatte heute eine Entscheidung getroffen. Eine Entscheidung, die sein weiteres Leben merklichst beeinflussen würde!

“Mehr Finger, Maddox und ja ja, noch einen und drücke da 'mal…...warte…..mehr Öl….. verdammt! Ja, jaaaaaaa, genau das ist es!! Und jetzt die ganze Hand!! Fasta vass…..genau die Stelle….wenn Du jetzt aufhörst, bring ich uns alle um…..beim Erbauer!!!!” jammerte und schluchzte Iva in voller Ekstase.

Ein neuer Morgen, ein sonniger Morgen begann. Die Sklaven und Bediensteten hatten hart geschuftet um alles zeitig vorzubereiten. Der Duft von frischem Tee durchzog die Räumlichkeiten des Hauses Yadiel. Menschen und Elfen schwirrten umher, Teller klapperten, Speisen wurden aufgetischt und in Szene gesetzt.   
Und die ersten Gäste kamen aus ihren Zimmern gekrochen. Etwas müde, doch erneut wie ausgehungert stapften sie frohen Mutes zum Buffet.  
Icara saß bei ihren Eltern, sie unterhielten sich und lachten, ein paar entfernte Verwandte setzten sich mit dazu!   
“Hahaha, Heliot! Lasse uns eine Wette abschließen. Wer von uns bekommt den ersten Enkel, eh?! Dein Titus oder mein Iva? Und, Knabe oder Mädl? Braune Augen oder graue? Hahahaha…..” ulkte Baldur Yadiel.   
Icara hörte auf zu lachen! Kinder, ihr Bruder - sie hatte plötzlich Bilder vor Augen. Bilder, verschwommen wie hinter einer Schicht aus Eis, doch trotzdem klar und eindeutig. Unangenehme Bilder…… Icara schüttelte kurz den Kopf und sah wie ihre Mutter lächelnd ihre Hand tätschelte. Agnetta meinte: “Vielleicht holt ja unsere Kleine noch auf? Icara ist schön, klug und im richtigen Alter für Kinder. Ein junger Körper und Geist ist genau das richtige für Nachwuchs! Richtig, Cara?” “Gewiss Mama!” antwortete Icara ihrer Mutter mit schalem Lächeln.

“Gleich komm’ ich, gleich….oh Erbauer, so eng, himmlisch, ja ja …... mmmmmmh….. KAFFAS!!” grunzte Iva und ergoss sich zwischen den Pobacken seiner Frau. Er ließ ihren Zopf und ihr Kleid los und trat ein paar Schritte zurück! Er taumelte leicht, sein Gesicht rot und glänzend vom Schweiß. Er lächelte von Ohr zu Ohr und ging zum Waschtisch.   
Iva war ein schöner junger Mann - dunkle Haut, schwarzes Haar, Feuer in den grauen Augen, durchtrainiert, voller Manneskraft. Madora wirkte sehr klein gegen ihren Mann, leicht mollig, mit sehr weiblichen Formen. Sie trug ihr weißes Nachthemd das die Spuren der Nacht zeigte. Iva schlief ebenfalls in Nachthemden, er fand sie praktisch.   
Als sie heute morgen, besser gesagt am frühen Vormittag erwachten, stand Madora bereits an ihrer Kommode um sich etwas für den heutigen Tag zu entnehmen. Dabei beugte sie sich zur unteren Schublade. Ihr üppiger Po zeichnete sich in ihrem dünnen Nachtkleid ab. Iva lag noch im Bett und beobachtete seine Frau. Er fand sie wunderschön. Alles war genau richtig, so rund und prall und jung. Er schob eine Hand unter sein Nachthemd und fühlte den Beginn einer Erektion. Er spielte etwas an seinen Hoden, doch dann konnte er es nicht mehr aushalten. Gewandt wie eine Katze sprang er aus dem Bett, entledigte sich des Hemdes und näherte sich seiner Frau von hinten. “Schatz, guten Morgen - heute ist Onkel Fritz dran!” 

Der Saal füllte sich zunehmend, doch einige Gäste fehlten noch immer, darunter Madora, ihr Mann und der Sohn des Hauses Pavus. Doch da kam Felix plötzlich herein, an seinem Arm führte er Madora. Sie sah blendend aus, wenn auch unsagbar erschöpft. Doch auch Felix hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Die beiden lösten sich voneinander und gingen zum Buffet.   
Felix hatte sofort erkannt, dass Dorian fehlte. Dorian saß nämlich entweder komplett in der Mitte des Geschehens, also bei den Gastgebern oder so abseits wie möglich - weit entfernt von den anderen in einer stillen Ecke. So gut kannte er ihn! Dorian mußte noch unterwegs sein. 

Dorian Pavus stand vor einem Spiegel in seinem Raum. Er sah einen jungen Mann, nett anzusehen, adrett bekleidet, strahlend weiße Zähne, ein perfektes Gesicht und eine wilde Mähne. Es stimmte doch alles mit ihm! Er hatte einen durchtrainierten Körper, kein Gramm Fett und seine Kronjuwelen waren auch nicht von schlechten Eltern. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Wange: “Ach könntest du doch nur der Mann sein, der du wirklich bist….” sprach er zu seinem Spiegelbild. Da klopfte es an der Tür. Dorian sagte “Herein” und Iva stecke seinen Kopf durch den Türspalt. “Avanna Dorian! Störe ich etwa?” fragte Iva. “Ich habe Dich sprechen gehört und dachte vielleicht bist Du nicht…..tehehe…..allein?” lächelte Iva süffisant. Dorian drehte sich um und sah ernst in Iva's Richtung: “Avanna, alter Schlawiner! Du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes, ich würde die Gastfreundschaft Deiner Eltern missbrauchen und hier ein paar Jungs …...ich meine, beim Erbauer…..” “Du meinst sie so richtig von hinten Durchnudeln bis es brennt?! Hahahaha…..ach Dorian, dass wäre doch halb so wild, besser gesagt, warum sich nicht den Spaß gönnen. Beim Erbauer, ich hab Madora gerade sowas von drangenommen - nicht schlecht, frisch verheiratet zu sein! Du solltest es Dir vielleicht doch noch überlegen….” Iva war noch nicht mit seinem Satz zu Ende, da fiel ihm Dorian ins Wort: “Ich werde nicht heiraten! Ich bevorzuge Männer, ich will romantisch sein mit einem Kerl und Kaffas...ich will Sex haben mit einem Schwa…… ach Kaffas….ich ….ich will….” Da ging Iva schnelles Schrittes zu Dorian, umarmte ihn und drückte seine Lippen auf Dorian’s noch halboffenen Mund. Erst sträubte sich Dorian, doch dann ließ er es einfach nur geschehen. Er schloss die Augen und genoss die heißen Lippen des anderen Mannes auf seinen eigenen, die Zunge die verführerisch in seinem Mund umher tanzte, den warmen Körper, der ihn umklammert hielt, den Duft von Moschus und frischer Minze, der ihm in die Nase stieg. Ein tiefer Seufzer entglitt Dorian und dann lösten sich beide Männer nahezu gleichzeitig von ihrer Verbindung. Iva hielt Dorian auf armeslänge und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Sie waren Freunde, nur Freunde, sie kamen beide aus verschiedenen Schichten, sie waren junge ehrgeizige Magier, das hier war nur zur Beruhigung, dies wußten sie beide. “Per aspera ad Astra, Dorian - nicht vergessen! So und nun lass uns endlich etwas Essen!” 

Dorian und Iva gingen gemeinsam zum Frühstück, sie setzten sich zu Iva’s Eltern und Dorian glänzte vor Charme. Der Kuss, so heiß und verboten er auch war, hatte ihm gut getan.

Dorian wird diesen Kuss vergessen im Trubel der nächsten Monate und Jahre - Iva hingegen nicht!! Iva öffnete damit eine Tür, die er nicht mehr schließen konnte...


End file.
